


Familiarity

by Scribes1015



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribes1015/pseuds/Scribes1015
Summary: Set during Season 6 of Btvs. I dont want to give too much away, but if you follow me then you know BA is my ultimate.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Thoughtless Complications has not been abandoned, but this is a One shot that came to me the other night during a late night chat session and it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Set during Btvs Season 6. BA as always!

Raking her nails down his shoulders, she relishes the coolness of his touch. How much she had missed this over the years, all of her human lovers having been too warm to fill the void. Tracing back up his biceps, she laces her fingers around his neck. Gently massaging the hairs at his nape, she watches as streaks of lightning flash all around. The storm had finally hit, closing her eyes she listens to the pounding of the rain. Memories of her seventeenth birthday fill her mind causing her to raise her thighs, silently urging him deeper. 

Seeking his mouth, she quickly begins a battle of dominance with her tongue, not relinquishing until the need for air forces her to break away gasping. Even then she's tracing the curve of his jaw with her lips, making her way down his neck she bites gently with blunt teeth. His growl only excites her further as her hands roam over the flesh of his back, his taught muscles rippling beneath her palms. 

Dipping his head, he captures her nipple between his teeth, he lavishes the tiny bud before abandoning it for its twin. The fire is quickly threatening to consume her, but she’s not ready for this to end. Using her slayer strength she flips them, his fingers dig into her hips, ensuring they stay joined. She’s never been in this position with him before, well at least not that she’s supposed to remember. Banishing those thoughts from her mind, she places her hands on the cool expanse of his chest. Rolling her hips she slowly sinks down allowing him to fully fill her. 

Her inner muscles flutter around his cock, and in that moment he's positive that he can taste heaven. Her full breast, perfect globes bounce gently as she slowly rides him. Raising his hips, he urges her to move faster but she wont have it. Not this time. She circles her hips, grinding on him in the most sinful fashion. Forcing his eyes open, he takes in the sight above him. The sheer power of her threatens to consume him, she uses one hand to brace herself on his chest as the other tangles in her golden locks.

The fire within her womb is spreading, she won’t be able to hold on for much longer. Increasing her pace, she begins to move frantically in search of release. Gripping her waist, he guides her hips as he drills up to meet her thrusts. Running his hand between her thighs, he quickly finds where they are joined and uses his thumb to circle her sensitive bud. Her breath is coming out in heavy pants, light moans leave her lips as he skims her cervix. 

As she reaches the highest peak, reality seems to snap as sheer pleasure engulfs her. The world fades to black, her entire body tingles as though she has lost all circulation. Incapable of resisting she allows him to flip her back underneath him, grasping both of her hands he pins them above her head. With all of his strength he slams into her depth, until he too reaches that peak. Spilling his cool seed into her depths as he collapses on top of her. 

Taking slow deep breaths, she fights the reality that is attempting to invade her senses. Squeezing her eyes as tightly as she can manage, she tries to hold onto the mirage for a moment longer. Grasping at the images in her mind, tears threaten to form as they slowly disintegrate. Reality begins to take shape once again as she notices the subtle differences in the body which surrounds her, and the one that greets her in her dreams. Though the same temperature, his arms are just a touch too short, his shoulders not quite broad enough, the hair along his nape too dry and coarse. 

Slowly---Blinking away her tears, she opens her eyes to focus on the blonde vampire before her, and the destruction of the building surrounding them…

**Author's Note:**

> BTW all of you should look up the Facebook group Bangel Fanfic Finders on Facebook. There’s a wonderful person named Hilery who is quickly compiling a world of BA fic that has been lost to time. Seriously, she’s amazing and must use magic because fics I BARELY remember she has posted. In the group there is a link to a new forum where all of the fics will be housed (not sure if direct links are allowed) that you should also bookmark. Eventually were hoping it will become it’s own BA universe but we need your help to make it happen


End file.
